The present invention relates to a booster that outputs an output voltage obtained by boosting a power supply voltage.
In recent years, electric power steering (EPS) apparatuses, which use a motor as a driving source, are widely used as vehicle power steering apparatuses. Some of EPS apparatuses include a booster circuit to boost a supply source voltage. Such an EPS apparatus controls a motor based on a boosted voltage.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-319700 discloses an EPS apparatus that includes a booster circuit provided between a vehicle power supply and a drive circuit, and a controller for controlling the booster circuit. The voltage boosted by the booster is applied to the drive circuit, so that assisting force increases and the rise characteristic of the assisting force is improved.
In the above described conventional EPS apparatus, the controller controls output voltage through feedback control based on the deviation of the output voltage from a target voltage, thereby stabilizing the output voltage irrespective of fluctuations of the power supply voltage.
However, in an initial state of the booster, for example, when the engine is started (ignition switch is turned on) or when the power steering apparatus is reset after malfunction diagnosis, the output voltage of the booster circuit is as low as a level substantially equal to the power supply voltage. Thus, the deviation of the output voltage from the target voltage is significantly large. As a result, the output voltage rises abruptly, which can cause the output voltage to overshoot the target voltage.
Accordingly, the smoothing capacitor of the booster circuit needs to be replaced by a larger one so that the booster circuit can resist an excessively boosted voltage during overshooting, or the responsivity of the booster control needs to be lowered so that overshooting does not occur. In either case, the manufacturing costs increase and the output voltage becomes unstable.